A relational database management system (RDBMS) may process queries through the use of a predefined index. A relational database of a large table size may contain a large number of rows. As the relational database grows to a very large size, for example, if it contains one or more tables having billions of rows, the costs associated with the creation of additional indexes may become problematic. As a result, new queries may not be adequately processed with a desired level of speed or efficiency. For large relational databases, index creation and maintenance may require human intervention to write indexes or to monitor the creation of indexes. Such human intervention may be highly labor intensive for large databases.